Tom's life
by Slytherin Mistress 1
Summary: Here we go, what i made of Tom Riddle's life in a few pages


"Wingardium Leviosa" said Tom, a handsome young student at a sc

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Tom, a handsome young student at a school called Hogwarts.

It was Tom Riddle's first day, in his first year at a wizarding school called Hogwarts for witchcraft and wizardry. Tom had always known that he was in some way special, but when Albus Dumbledore told him that he was a wizard 6 weeks ago, he couldn't believe what he had been told, upon hearing this Tom Riddle told Albus Dumbledore that he could speak to snakes, this did not shock Dumbledore because he didn't think Tom could do a lot with this power. Since a very young age, Tom had become very independent, and the only thing Tom new about his family is that he was named after his father Tom Riddle senior, his middle name was after his mother's father, Marvolo, and the other thing was that his mother died just after his birth. When Albus Dumbledore asked Tom if he would like some help to get his school supplies, Tom replied with a simple "No, I can do it myself." Dumbledore then told Tom Riddle how to get to Diagon Ally through a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

When Tom went to get his school supplies he remember that he needed money to buy all the books he needed, so he reached into his pocket and took out the bag of money that Dumbledore had given him. He then went first to buy all his books that he needed for his first year, then his robes were bought, he then went and bought all his quills and ink, and last of all he bought his wand, this wand was special but no one knew it at that point.

When the day had finally arrived Tom headed off to the London train station like Dumbledore had told him, when he reached platforms 9 and 10 he found that there were a group of people walking through a wall and disappearing. So when they had gone he walked straight at the wall that the people seconds earlier had walked through and found that he like the rest of them had landed upon a different platform, that was called platform 9 ¾ , he also saw that the train on which his was to board was called the 'Hogwarts Express'.

Throughout his travel he sat alone on the train, he didn't know anyone, and it was almost like he didn't want to know anyone, as a friend.

When the train arrived at Hogsmede station, Ogg the games keeper called for all the first year to follow him. The first years traveled in boats to the castle, when they finally reached the castle, professor Dumbledore was waiting for them at the top of a flight of stairs. When the first years had reached the top of the stairs Dumbledore told them that before they could enter and take their places they had to be sorted into houses, these were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When they entered the great hall there was a loud cheer from the students that were already there.

Professor Dumbledore was placing a ragged old hat on a small stool. He lifted his hand and pulled down and a list appeared. There were several gasps from the line Tom was in, including his own. Tom thought to himself, _'So this is what life will be like here.'_ He had not witnessed any proper magic since Dumbledore came into his room and lit his wardrobe on fire. He still felt as if he was in a dream, but he was here, finally. Tom suddenly was jerked out of his day-dreams when he heard his own name being called out. He stepped forward proudly and placed the floppy hat on his head. It had barely been a second when it shouted "Slytherin!" He walked away from the stool and down to the long table of cheering students.

The next morning at breakfast, Tom was given his timetable of all the lessons. His fist subject was Charms, he then had double potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic

The first thing they were to learn in Charms was the spell 'Wingardium Leviosa'. This spell was used to make things float and also to make them move.

"Welcome class to your first potions class for the year!" said a round plump man, called Professor Slughorn. "In your first lesson today we will be making a fairly easy potion, it is called…. You will need your ingredients to get started. Thankyou very much."

In Transfiguration, Professor Dumbledore kept a close eye on Tom, he new that there was something different about him but he didn't want to note his queries to any of the other teacher because he didn't have much proof of what Tom was capable of doing, unless...Tom had brought his box of 'trophies' to Hogwarts as a keep sake of his fun that he had had while at the muggle orphanage. He also had the roof of tom being a parselmouth, meaning he could talk to snakes.

When Transfiguration had finished Tom and the other students in his class moved to the History of Magic classroom, Professor Binns was waiting for them, he was floating along, when he heard footsteps he turned around as though he didn't expect anybody to be coming. Mostly throughout their History of Magic class they were talking because e Professor Binns was dribbling on about the History of Magic. Then Tom had a clever idea, he put his hand up, Professor Binns turned around, Tom asked "Professor how did you die?" With astonishment Professor Binns replied back to Tom with "why do you ask that?" Tom stopped for a second and though to himself, "Oh, I was just curious how you died, because I have never seen a ghost before."

On Tom's second day at Hogwarts, he had Denfence Against the Dark Arts., Double Herbology, potions and Charms.

Throughout Tom's first Defence Against the Dark Arts(DADA) lesson, he onl;y read book s about what he was going to learn, but from reading those books he knew that DADA lessons were going to be his favourite, the lessons he was always going to look forward to.

Once DADA had finished Tom moved along to the green houses in the grounds for his first Herbology lesson. Tom found herbology an interesting lesson, but not as interesting as DADA. By the end of herbology Tom had learnt so much that his brain felt like it was going to explode, but his lessons weren't finished, he still had potions and Charms. After lunch Tom made his way to the potions classroom, where he found Professor Slughorn waiting. As usual Tom was the first one to potions. It was out of habit already that he got all of his potions things ready before any of the other students had arrived. When the rest of the class had arrived and were ready to start, Professor Slughorn told them that they were going to start making the Wingenweld Potion. By the end of the class tom was the only person that had made the potion correctly so Professor Slughorn told him that next lesson he could start making the Felix Felicis, which Slughorn explained to Tom was the lucky potion.

Tom couldn't wait for the weekend, because he wanted to sit in the library and read about Hogwarts' past, especially about the four founders and Salazar Slytherin in particular. But the main thing Tom wanted to know was about the argument between the four founders when they were recruiting students to Hogwarts and why he left earlier than the other three founders.

Tom was enjoying Hogwarts so much, he felt as though he hadn't ever really learnt anyhting before he came to Hogwarts, the

Since his first potions lesson Professor Slughorn, had seen a talent in Tom, he saw that Tom was able to mix potions with ease, he never seemed to be troubled with even the hardest potions that Slughorn gave him. Most of the difficult potions that even 4th year couldn't do properly, Tom was doing with ease.

Tom felt more at home than ever, especially since he had received his letter over the holidays, because that meant that he was definitely going back to the only place he called home. When he had opened his letter over the holidays, a smallish badge with the words 'Head Boy' written over the Hogwarts crest, fell out. When Tom had found out that he was head boy, he told the owners of the orphanage, that he was going to by his school supplies, and some new robes fit for head boy.

When Tom walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasion's, he saw that Minevra McGonagall, was been fitted for new robes that were of fine quality, the only quality for a Head Girl. When Minevra saw Tom she exchanged glances with him and then continued on with telling Madam Malkin about her ambition in life, to become an animagus.


End file.
